


Agent Florida: The Musical (But with less music and more death)

by AllShadesOfBlue



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Just a Thing, Will add tags as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 10:59:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14999468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllShadesOfBlue/pseuds/AllShadesOfBlue
Summary: Agent Florida is not a man suited to the battlefield, Carolina decides, right up until the moment he pulls out a blade lodged in him arm and plunges it into an opponents visor with enough force that the glass shatters and the woman screams before collapsing to the ground.





	Agent Florida: The Musical (But with less music and more death)

Carolina didn’t trust the new guy. 

She’d had no problem with York, Connie, North or South, who, if anything, proved their honesty by being the most transparent and insufferable teammates on the Mother of Invention. Butch ‘Florida’ Flowers, on the other hand, is too genial and too smooth tongued, better suited to a court than the battlefield in her opinion. 

It also didn’t help that he was currently drinking all five of them under the table. 

South not so gently places her cup down, sloshing its contents on the table, before pointing an accusatory finger at Butch. 

‘Seriously, old man, how the fuck?’, she proclaims loudly, staring him down even as she’s flushed a bright red down to the collarbones and her words are slurred around the edges. He smiles back and shrugs fluidly, leaning back precariously on his chair and clutching his mug to his chest, as if he hasn’t downed almost a whole bottle of Connie’s moonshine in the past two hours, ‘Well now, who wants to be known as the lightweight in a whole helicarrier of soldiers?’.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small drabble, will complete when I've actually gotten some sleep. Hope to continue throughout the year.


End file.
